


MILF5

by gwenthemonster



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 01:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16316729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenthemonster/pseuds/gwenthemonster
Summary: Porn Star!AU3P，双性嘉，PWP





	MILF5

“按摩棒可没这种感觉，对吧，夫人？”朴珍荣用手掌托着那两瓣又圆又软的肥屁股，大拇指按着王嘉尔娇嫩的腿根，让他保持着两腿大开的姿势，帮助他坐到林在范又粗又硬高高翘起的老二上。

容貌艳丽的小少妇咬着嘴唇，低头看着那紫红色的巨物慢慢撑开自己的肉穴在朴珍荣双手的控制下吞入一些后又退出一些，如此循环，先是肿大的龟头，然后是经络可见的柱身，随着短促的抽插将林在范的老二吞吃进一大半。

这不是JJP第一次作为黄金top组队艹一个bottom了，但就朴珍荣谨慎的性子来说，这也绝对是他们搭戏遇到过的最极品的bottom，一个年纪比林在范还小一点的已婚美人。

粉红色的肉穴似乎很高兴能吃到真正的男人的大肉棒，淫靡地蠕动着收缩，还分泌出好多淫水，被不断进入的阴茎挤出来；王嘉尔简直要因为眼前的画面而羞晕过去了，他从没在性交刚开始时就获得这么大的刺激，从未这么兴奋紧张过。

“没....嗯唔..没有...”

“告诉我，你感觉到了什么？”

“好粗...好烫...啊..比按摩棒还粗...呜...”

“呼...放松，太太，你绞得我受不了。”背后的单眼皮男人低哑地说着，“放松...还剩下一点就全部进去了。”

“呜...不行...太大了...”王嘉尔的呻吟带着哭腔，娇媚的眼角也红红的泛起了湿意。他不安地扶着朴珍荣精壮的肩膀，似乎想要撑着他站起来，让往他穴道里钻的怪兽出来。“嗯嗯...进不去的...”

“嘘，乖，宝贝儿，相信我，能进去的。”长相文雅的男人安抚地亲吻他的额角和嘴唇，“第一次总是会有点困难的，别怕...”一边在他耳边低喃一边不顾他细小的挣扎，握着他的大腿根将他缓慢而不容违抗地按坐到了林在范的男根上，直到那浑圆的臀部和后者的胯部紧密贴合。

“你看，你流出来的蜜汁把我两只手都弄湿了..”朴珍荣含着王嘉尔粉红色的耳垂舔弄，让后者啜泣得更大声，抖得更厉害。“你渴望这个，你渴望有男人能填满你身体里的空虚。强壮的男人。而不是你那不举的丈夫。”

“我保证这会让你快乐得忘了你自己的名字，让你再也离不开我们。”

王嘉尔哆嗦着，像乖顺的小猫咪一样靠进林在范的怀里，“穴里面好满...胀死了...”他似是哭诉似是撒娇地说着，不知道这有多让男人发疯。而林在范则粗喘着紧紧握住王嘉尔的膝盖，以此借力开始向上顶弄。

刚开始的抽插很温和，王嘉尔似乎开始尝到甜头，潮红的脸上沁出香汗，因舒服而软软地咪呜叫着，直到前后两个比他高大的男人都决定这还远远不够。

林在范突然猛地加大了顶弄的力道，几乎把王嘉尔顶离了床，而陷入情欲的小少妇就像突然被叫醒的小懒猫似的，猛地睁大棕色的眼睛，惊喘出声，“啊~~..不——”

但朴珍荣快速而有力地将他的双手钳制在一只手里，丝毫不受影响地用另一只手引导并半强迫地让他往下迎接林在范每一次大力的戳刺，王嘉尔坚挺的肉茎也因为大幅度的顶弄而一次又一次拍打着他的小腹。

眼泪滚落王嘉尔泛红的眼眶，他的身体就像一根琴弦因朴珍荣和林在范残酷的弹奏而紧绷又放松，“不要...恩啊...不要这么...呜..这么用力...哈啊...不行...啊啊...要顶穿了...”可怜兮兮的哀求被完全无视后，他连破碎的哀求也组织不起来了，只能无助地接受林在范从下往上的大力顶弄，喘着气发出“啊啊”的呻吟，吞咽不下的口水流过下巴。

他浑身是汗，娇小又丰腴的肉体在激烈的抽插中上下颠簸，小手无助地扒着朴珍荣的肩膀，看上去就像被彻底操翻的纯情小婊子。他的确是。

“舒服得说不出话来了吗？”朴珍荣的亲吻几乎没有停下来过，王嘉尔的上半身已经布满了深深浅浅的吻痕。一只手温柔地抚上他的下巴，固定住让他看向那双深沉眼眸的动作却很霸道，“真是美景啊，夫人。”他着迷地轻叹着，“我几乎要同情起你的丈夫了，他竟没有机会看到这样的美景。”

林在范并不怎么说话，只是埋头苦干，当他使劲儿地撞上王嘉尔身体里那最敏感的一点时，后者尖叫着往后仰，美丽的身体就像被拉满的弓，而更要命的不是林在范就着顶在那点上暂停的动作，而是朴珍荣毫不留情地揉捏着他的腰际，将他强硬地固定在那滚烫的肉楔上。

王嘉尔现在是切切实实的在哭了，他张着嘴，甚至连声音都发不出了，他漂亮的大眼睛失控地上翻，视野淡出又恢复。当林在范转动着腰胯磨弄起他的花心，而朴珍荣同时把围在他乳头边的嘴唇合拢，热切地吮吸舔弄起来时，王嘉尔尖叫呜咽着高潮了。

两个男人达到了目的，动作更加粗鲁起来。林在范操着王嘉尔度过了后者的潮吹和射精，而朴珍荣则俯下身，甘之如饴地舔食着王嘉尔喷出的粘稠美味的淫汁。

“第一次潮吹的感觉怎么样？”朴珍荣吻着还在发出小声抽噎的鲜红嘴唇，低笑着问。

王嘉尔浑身发抖，说不出话，他以为自己刚刚会因为过于激烈的快感死掉。

“别担心，我亲爱的夫人，你马上就会体验到第二次。”当林在范射在王嘉尔里面后，朴珍荣占据了他的位置，没过多久，可怜又可爱的小人妻又被朴珍荣操得像在波涛里颠簸的小船，哭喘着说舒服了。

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“那大眼睛人妻怎么样？”金有谦兴致勃勃地问朴珍荣，“我看过片子了，哥。我的妈呀，他好像个真的没尝过男人的小处女，真的！太性感了！而且他那屁股也太翘了吧！”

“是真的。”朴珍荣像是想起什么美好回忆（显然的），扬起一边的嘴角。“小处女和翘屁股。都是。”

金有谦瞪大了眼睛，叫道，“不可能！”

朴珍荣只是挑了挑一边的眉毛。

“艹，为什么这种好事总是被你和在范哥占了！”金有谦皱着眉头捶了他一拳，被朴珍荣瞪了一眼，又很快收回手。

“他真的有一个不举的老公吗？我猜猜，是个有钱的老头子？”

朴珍荣哼了哼算默认。

金有谦一脸梦幻地舔了舔嘴唇，“我要跟朴PD申请下次让我拍！”

“实际上，朴PD似乎在写一个寂寞小少妇在阴暗的酒吧里落难的故事。”朴珍荣笑了笑，和金有谦交换了一个心领神会的期待眼神。

END


End file.
